Terrance Quaites
Terrance Quaites (* 24. Mai 1976 in Compton, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer R&B/Hip-Hop-Sänger und unter seinem Künstler-Namen TQ bekannt. Karriere Seinen ersten kommerziellen Erfolg hatte Quaites im Januar 1999 mit dem Hit Westside im Vereinigten Königreich. Im Jahr 2001 verhalf er Sarah Connor in Deutschland mit dem Lied Let's Get Back to Bed Boy zum Erfolg. Diskografie Alben Singles Promo-Singles Featured Singles * 1997: Gotta Git Mine - RBL Posse feat TQ, MC Ehit & Tela auf „An Eye for an Eye“ (RBL Posse) * 1999: Get Away - TQ feat Krayzie Bone auf „Blue Streak OST“ * 1999: Come See Me - auf „Trippin' OST“ * 1999: For All My Hustlers - TQ feat Live Luciano auf „South Coast Ballers“ * 1999: Imagine That - CJ Mac feat TQ and Mack 10 auf „Platinum Game“ (CJ Mac) * 2000: Gotta Git Mine - RBL Posse feat TQ, MC Ehit & Tela auf „Bootlegs & Bay Shit: The Resume“ (RBL Posse) * 2000: I Got to Go - auf „Baller Blockin' Soundtrack“ * 2000: Get Paid - TQ and Outlawz auf „Ride Wit Us Or Collide Wit Us“ (Outlawz) * 2000: Bounce - Shade Sheist feat TQ & Used Ton auf „Damizza Presents Where I Wanna Be“ * 2001: All of My Life - auf „Urban Renewal“ * 2001: Take Me with You - Pnutt feat TQ and Shade Sheist auf „Blazin' Soundtrack“ * 2001: Life of a G - Vandalz Feat TQ auf „Thug Lifestyles Soundtrack“ * 2001: My Life - Juvenile Feat TQ auf „Project English“ (Juvenile) * 2002: Diverse auf „Platinum Plaques Soundtrack“ * 2002: Diverse auf „Hood Rich“ (Big Tymers) * 2002: Way of Life - Lil Wayne feat. TQ (auf „500 Degreez“) * 2002: Pop Yo Colla - Caz Feat TQ auf „Goin Head Up“ (Caz) * 2002: I Remember - TQ feat Jagged Edge auf „Like Mike Soundtrack“ * 2002: Life As a Gangsta - Mack 10 and Cash Money Millionaires auf „Mack 10 Presents Da Hood“ * 2002: Bigger Business - Swizz Beats Feat TQ auf „Swizz Beatz Presents Ghetto Stories“ * 2002: Think About You (Looking Through The Window) - auf „Undisputed Soundtrack“ * 2002: Keep On & Day in the Life - TQ feat C-Bo & Vantanni) auf „Major Work Soundtrack“ * 2002: Diverse auf Green Eyed Soul (Sarah Connor) * 2002: Diverse auf „Birdman“ (Baby Aka #1 Stunna) * 2003: Gangsta Nigga - Hot Boys Feat TQ auf „Let 'Em Burn“ (Hot Boys) * 2003: Baby Girl - Boo and Gotti feat TQ auf „Perfect Timing“ (Boo and Gotti) * 2003: Diverse auf „Big Money Heavyweight“ (Big Tymers) * 2004: Did You Miss Me? - Petey Pablo feat TQ & Baby auf „Still Writing in my Diary: 2nd Entry“ (Petey Pablo) * 2004: I'm a Ryder - Drag-On feat TQ & Baby auf „Hell and Back“ (Drag-On) * 2004: Diverse auf „Key to My Soul“ (Sarah Connor) * 2005: Boyfriend/Girlfriend - Soul Crew Feat TQ - N/A * 2006: Crockett's Theme - Jan Hammer Project Feat TQ - N/A }} Kategorie:Contemporary-R&B-Sänger Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1976 Kategorie:Mann en:TQ (singer) Kategorie:Alle Artikel